


Potts and Stevens

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Potts and Captain Stevens, Fluff, M/M, one of those things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: They're a bunch of one shots for Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts. What do you want from me? A good summary? Not here. Uhhh yeah they're just a bunch of one shots that are connected and could have been an actual story but i had a hard time trying to figure that out so have these instead!





	1. Four Times

The first time Captain Stevens really saw Dr. Potts was during a mission debrief. The scientist had rushed into the room, hair wild and eyes outlined by dark circles wide under his glasses. He had spoken frantically to Director Carter about something that had happened in the lab.

Stevens had watched in amusement as the Director just gave Potts an exasperated smile and sent him on his way. 

The second time he had seen the man was when Stevens stumbled into the labs looking for someone that wasn’t Potts. Potts was alone in the lab and was working feverishly. The circles under his eyes were darker than the first time Stevens saw him and his glasses kept sliding down his nose. Stevens kept watching until he realized he was intruding.

Steven walked away with the scientist on his mind.

The third time he saw Potts was when the man was backed into a corner with a glare directed onto three men in front of him. Stevens couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he knew it had angered Potts just by looking at him. The Captain had moved to intervene, but Potts had said something that scared the men off. Stevens stopped his movements and watched as Potts just rolled his eyes and gripped his suitcase tighter.

The fourth time Stevens saw Potts, they were in an elevator together. Both were in their own corners and neither said anything. Stevens stole glances at Potts, but every time he looked, Potts was in the same stance. His dark eyes seemed to burn a hole in the numbers on the elevator as it slowly made its way down to the labs. His fingers tapped impatiently on his case and his foot beat against the floor. 

“Do you need something?” Potts asks harshly, eyes never leaving the descending numbers. “Or are you just going to keep staring?” Stevens gulps at the harsh tone and wracked his brain for something to say. He finally had a chance to talk to this man, and he had no idea what to say.

“How long have you worked here?” Steven mentally slapped himself for the question. Potts didn’t look amused as he glanced over at the Captain.

“Longer than you.” The answer was short and to the point as the elevator finally reached the floor for the labs. Stevens was left gaping as Potts exited the elevator. His mouth still hung as the elevator made its way to where he was going. His mouth finally closed as Director Carter greeted him on the floor.

“Who’s Dr. Potts?” He blurts out, not missing the raised eyebrow the Director gives him.

“Potts?” She asks, seemingly confused about the question. “He’s our head scientist. Who do you think makes all your fun little gadgets?” Stevens follows Carter quickly to her office.

“But I’ve never seen him before.” Carter snorts out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“He’s not very sociable. He likes to stay in his lab. He prefers machines to people.”

“Has he really worked here longer than me?”

“Absolutely.” They reach her office and she opens the door. The two of them step in. “Why are you so curious about him?” Stevens brain slams to a halt. Why was he so curious? His brain hurts trying to think of an answer. He didn’t know. The man was different. A puzzle of sorts. Not to mention beautiful.

Wait.

What?

“Dr. Potts won’t appreciate you asking about him. If you want to get to know him, just go speak with him.”

“He doesn’t seem like the kind to tell all.” The Director smiles at him.

“Give him time and be smart about it.”

Captain Stevens was used to missions. He could do this. It wouldn’t be too difficult, right?


	2. Pepper

Virginia Hogan was not someone you should underestimate. Her nickname was well earned for more than one reason. Stevens was one of the lucky fellows to find out exactly why she was called Pepper. 

He hadn’t meant to sneak up on the head of R&D. When he did, he was met with a face full of pepper spray. Pepper Hogan was a firm believer in the stuff ever since it was invented back in ‘65 and she carried it around with her everywhere.

Steve didn’t appreciate the stuff. His eyes burned and his face hurt.

But, that wasn’t his main concern.

Dr. Potts had seen the whole thing. He hadn’t even batted an eyebrow. He just watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.

That hurt Stevens more than the spray did.

Weeks after that incident, he was visited by Pepper. He eyed her warily, watching for the spray. She just smiled at him and took a menacing step forward.

“I know you want to get to know Dr. Potts, but it would be best if you stayed away.” Stevens blinked at her and shook his head.

“Can I ask why?”

“He’s been through a lot and I don’t want him to be hurt again.”

“I would never hurt him. I just don’t see him often and he caught my attention.” Pepper narrows her eyes. “I don’t mean any harm.” He tries to resolve his statement. “He just kickstarts something in me and I don’t know what it is.” He tries to put his feelings into words, but he knows it would just sound odd to her. “He just seems sad all the time. Not to mention he always looks so worn out.” He licks his lips and looks at the ground. “It’s weird but, I just want to get to know him. He seems lonely.”

“You want to be his friend,” Pepper says softly, causing Stevens to look up at her. She has a soft smile on her face. “I’ve known him for a long time. I don’t want to see him hurt. If you really do want to be his friend, then tread lightly. He’ll fight you all along the way, but he’ll come around.” She promises him and turns to leave. “If I do hear that you’ve hurt him, no one will ever find your body.”

Stevens believes her.


	3. Mission

The sound of bullets pinging against metal was drowned out by Stevens yelling. Potts grumbled under his breath as he worked his magic. It was just one door. He just needed to get this one door open, but of course, someone had tried a new technique with automatic opening doors. 

It would have been a beautiful idea. However, the wiring was all wrong and it opened and shut on its own, resulting in many casualties. The only way Potts had known about those casualties was only because Carter forced him to go on an op with Stevens. 

“My cat could’ve wired this better,” Potts grumbled as he continues to toy with the wires.

“Just get it to work!” Somehow, Stevens's voice carried above the noise of bullets and the door clanging as it opened and closed.

“I’d like to see you do this!” Potts yells back, ducking as a bullet hits closer than he would have liked. “I could be in my lab right now. I could be improving the communication units. But no. Carter had to have the brilliant idea of making me tag along.” He continued to mutter to himself, ignoring everything going on around him. “Got it!” The door opened and stayed there. Potts allowed himself to relax for just a moment before another bullet hit close once more. “Let’s go!” He yells, looking back and gathering his things up as he reaches for Stevens.

Potts had never been a lucky guy. That’s why, when the bullet landed in his arm, he wasn’t too surprised. He blamed the mirror his mother broke when he was born. She didn’t get any of the bad luck. No, it was all on him.

His vision whites out for a moment and his breath catches and he can faintly hear Stevens yelling at him. He feels his body being dragged backward and into the room behind the door. His mind comes screaming back to him and the pain isn’t too far behind. His knees buckle, but he doesn’t fall. He walks towards the door.

“Potts! What are you doing?” Stevens continues to yell and Potts wonders if he has another volume. 

“I have to get the door closed.” He grinds out, stumbling over to the door and pulling wires out. He sighs and lets himself slide to the ground as the door slams shut. His hearing is fuzzy and his vision in tunneled but he manages to stay in the moment. He can vaguely make out Stevens mumbling about Virginia under his breath and Potts manages a smile. “What about Pepper?” He asks, voice oddly gravely.

“She’s going to kill me when we get back,” Stevens informs him as he inspects the wound. Potts snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll go to your funeral.” He made no move to try to calm Stevens's fears. Pepper will definitely kill the Captain when they return, there was no reason to lie to the man.

“That’s not very reassuring.” Potts shrugs, wincing as it jars his injury. He groans when Stevens puts pressure on the wound before ripping his own shirt for bandages.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Potts grinds out as Stevens tightens the shirt on his arm. “At least,” he starts breathlessly “we managed to get inside the room.” He cracks a smile and points to the files sitting on the desk in front of him. “Get what we came for, then let’s get out of here.” He sees the Captain nod and gets a slap on his face.

“Stay awake.” It’s an order and Potts knows better than to disobey orders, but he’s so tired. His vision darkens and he can vaguely hear Stevens yelling at him to stay awake.

He isn’t awake for their escape.

  
He  _ is _ awake to see Pepper yelling at Stevens. He’s never seen someone so large in stature shrink so small.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests, send them to me. On my Tumblr. dropyoursocksgrabyourcrocks thanks.


End file.
